


Beds and Blankets

by Jessa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Digital Art, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Multi, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: Alec loves to watch his boyfriends kiss.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25
Collections: Jalec Prompt Challenge - January





	Beds and Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Some Malace for the ‘beds and blankets’ prompt.
> 
> Thank you for checking this out, I hope you like it 💙💙💙


End file.
